1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a golf club head and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a custom-made golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads generally have certain requirements in the surface strength to avoid easy deformation after striking many times to thereby avoid adverse influence on the striking performance. However, an adjustment of an inclination angle of a high-strength golf club head is not easy. Thus, a need exists for a novel method for manufacturing a golf club head to solve the above disadvantages.